The Red Jester
by A Memory Of Wings
Summary: A girl immune to the powers of the Gods strikes a wager with the War Prince Homura and when she joins the Saiyuki party in a quest to find a weapon to kill Homura there's only one question: Just who's side is she on?
1. The Red Jester

* * *

"My lady." The voice came through the darkness, piercing that shadows that surrounded the woman who lay sprawled boredly on the huge black throne.  
  
"What is it Gennai?" The voice returned quietly, the question echoed by a long yawn that echoed through the huge dark room.  
  
"Well my lady...you said...you said you wished to be alerted if there was strange activity in the outside and well...."  
  
"Yes, yes. Speak up Gennai! I'm getting bored."  
  
"There are tales coming of a war god named Homura! It's said that he's changing men into gods."  
  
The woman sat up with interest leaning forward into the thin sliver of moonlight that threaded in the only window that stood high above the chamber, the woman's dark eyes flash with interest. "Changing men into gods you say! Oh this is wonderful." She laughed and turned a summersault of her throne. "I'd better go pay my respect." Something jangled in the darkness. "Or lack there of I should say."

* * *

Homura stood before the flickering light of the fire silently his manacled hands unseen beneath the shelter of his cloak. He shifted and tipped his head back to look at the sky, the firelight turning his bi-colored eyes luminous. Where to go from here? Shien and Zenon had gone into town when they'd realized he'd planned to stop for now.  
  
"So you're the god." He turned in time to she the woman that dropped down from a nearby tree. She retained a crouching position then straightened and flashed a grin. "Yo."  
  
Her clothing was skimpy, her top no more then a twist of dark black scarves that hid her not very ample chest and a thin skirt that reached just shy of half way down her thigh. A few strands of jet black hair was apparent from under the black and red jesters hat she wore, the tiny silver bells on the thing chiming with each step she took. Her skin was a dusty cinnamon color complementing the deep brandy color of her eyes that flashed wolf gold near the fire.  
  
"And who might you be."  
  
The girl laughed and bowed. "My name is Harlequin. The Red Jester."  
  
"And what business does a fool have with a god?"  
  
She turned two front flips neatly till she was standing only a few feet from him. "Do you expect me to ask you to turn me into a divinity? I won't you know, that's far too predictable. And what other then that would a fool have to speak to a god about? Well nothing..." she smiled. "Unless she was a God Slayer."  
  
Homura lifted and eyebrow at her absently. "A god slayer you say? You believe you can kill me."  
  
She nodded her head making the bells jangle loudly. "What would this world be without faith? Shall we test your own faith in your power?" She questioned spreading her fingers to reveal a number of tiny knives between each digit. She didn't wait for an answer before throwing the knives.  
  
He stood immobile, waiting arrogantly but he blinked in mild surprise as the dagger flew right through his usual barrier to bury themselves in his shoulders and arms. The girl leaned forward to study him a moment then leaned back and settled her hands on her hips, pouting.  
  
"Damn. I missed."  
  
Homura looked down and plucked the knives from him one by one, letting them clatter to the ground. "Interesting. However I'm afraid now I can't let you live."  
  
He lifted the flame bladed sword he carried and drew it back, the luminous blade casting half his face into shadow. He didn't bring it around though, staring at her the sword drawn back for a long while before he lowered it slowly.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
She smiled and stretched lazily. "Me? Why I'm just your friendly village tumbler. But...I have a wager for you." She moved cartwheeling towards him till her feet connected with his chest tumbling him backwards and she landed on his chest.  
  
"And what would this wager be?" Ignoring the position they were currently in.  
  
"A game." She rested her chin on the heel of her hand. "It's been a long while since I've had and adequate playmate." She twirled her hand to produce another knife. "I could kill you now or...you could try to catch me."  
  
"And if I catch you."  
  
"If you catch me...you get me." She bowed dramatically. "I will be your most devoted little slave."  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
She thought for a moment then shrugged. "I win."  
  
He watched her a moment then smirked. "Very well."  
  
She squealed her delight. "I'm so glad! Well then I deserve a 24- hour head start. So..." she dropped her mouth to kiss him then back flipped away from him before he could respond. "Tag. You're it." Before disappearing up into the trees again. 


	2. The God Slayer

"Shit I'm tired." Goyjo muttered as he stumbled up the stairs of the inn towards his room. He was convinced he'd get shot in the morning because as late as it was by the time he got to sleep he wouldn't wake up till late in the afternoon. "Oh well."  
  
He reached out a hand to push his door open to take of his vest and tossed it on a chair tucking his hands into his pockets and wandered over towards the bed, putting the cigarette out in the ashtray on the table. It wasn't till he turned to climb onto the bed that he noticed the form sprawled out on it. He blinked.  
  
"I must really be tired. I don't remember asking anyone to wait for me." He kicked of his shoes and climbed up into the bed and lay there. The apparition would probably go away once he started to get drowsy. The vision's movement drew his attention as she stretched and yawned then rolled over to straddle him, her eyes still shut, mouth open in a yawn. "Well then. I was never one to resist a lady's wishes even if she is dream." He reached out a hand to curl around her backside.  
  
The woman leaned into him and her hand flicked forward and he felt the sharp, cold press of steel against his throat.  
  
"Oh damn it."  
  
"It's about time you got here." The woman said tiredly, rubbing her eyes with her free hand.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"Nope. I need to talk to you."  
  
"Talk to me huh?" He glanced down to where she straddled him.  
  
She smirked. "I wanted to make sure I had your attention."  
  
"You got it babe."  
  
"I'm so glad. I need your help actually." She pulled her hand back and the knife with it, tapping the blade against her own wrist absently. "Have you happened to have heard of the god...by the name of Homura?"  
  
Gojyo's eyes darkened. "Yea. I've heard of him."  
  
She beamed. "Oh that's wonderful! Because he wants to kill me."  
  
"Uh-huh." He needed a cigarette for this, it was starting to become a bit too much. "And just why is that?" He questioned wriggling a hand into his pocket to retrieve his lighter and flicked it on lighting the cigarette.  
  
"Because." She leaned forward. "I can kill him."

* * *

"Sanzo! Wake up!" The door to Sanzo's room slammed open as Goyjo kicked it open flanked by a yawning Goku and Hakkai who'd stirred from sleep by all the noise.  
  
Sanzo sat up and glared angrily. "This had better be a death situation or I will make it into one."  
  
"I had a little visitor tonight."  
  
"Congratulations." Sanzo said icily.  
  
Hakkai stifled a laugh. "I suppose, statistically, so woman had to be attracted to him."  
  
Goyjo growled. "That's not what I mean. I mean there's a girl in my room who says she can kill gods."  
  
Sanzo turned away to lie back down on the bed. "That's wonderful. Caught a real special one this time."  
  
"Not just any god." Goyjo pulled a bloody strip of cloth from his pocket and tossed it towards Sanzo who sat up to pick it up of the floor. "That's a strip of Homura's robe. If you remember him.  
  
Sanzo looked down at the strip for a long moment before sighing in annoyance and looked up. "Where is she?"  
  
"She's right here!" A voice sang from behind Hakkai and Goku who jumped and turned in surprise in time to save themselves from being knocked into the by the girl who tumbled into the room, pushing up to land on her feet then lifted a hand to flick back one of the extensions of the jester's hat she wore.  
  
"And just who are you?"  
  
She bowed. "Harlequin. The Red Jester, God Slayer, and your current damsel in distress." She grinned. "Pleased to meet ya!"  
  
"This is ridiculous." Sanzo growled.  
  
"Just what do you have to do with The War Prince?" Hakkai asked curiously.  
  
"I can kill him."  
  
"You do know that he happens to be a god." Sanzo said coldly.  
  
"Which is why I can kill him."  
  
"And just why is that."  
  
"Because. Gods can't see me." 


End file.
